One of the greatest problems facing wireless network operators is the need to serve large numbers of customers with varying needs using the infrastructure available to them. Numerous considerations affect the number of customers that may be served by a particular set of resources, and constant efforts are being directed toward improvements in efficiency. One important consideration in maximizing efficiency is the allocation of loading between cells. One important mechanism for allocation of loading is management of interference.
One important type of cell combination calling for proper management of interference is a combination of heterogeneous cells, such as macro and pico cells. A number of pico cells may operate within the boundaries of a macro cell, and the proximity of macro and pico base stations, such as macro and pico eNBs, calls for appropriate management of interference.